


Dangerous Liasons

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Persona 5
Genre: Crossover, F/M, First Time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, They meet at the wedding, Uncle/Nephew but its by marriage not blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Kyoya's sister marries Masayoshi Shido, Kyoya never expects an instant attraction to the man's son, the nephew he never knew he would be gaining.





	Dangerous Liasons

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading the Host Club manga and I discovered that Kyoya's married name is canonly Fuyumi Ootori-Shido. (For the manga only, she is unwed in the anime.) Somehow that discovery turned into this.
> 
> Proof: https://ouran.fandom.com/wiki/Fuyumi_Ootori-Shido
> 
> Her husband is neither given a first name nor shown though so my imagination was allowed to run wild.

Kyoya couldn't help but shudder the first time he met the man his sister was to marry. It was not that the man was in his fifties and therefore twice his sisters age. It was also not the fact that he was a political hotshot, willing to do anything and everything to secure the seat of Prime Minister.

It was Masayoshi Shido himself. The man just eluded an aura that gave Kyoya the creeps.

“Fuyumi, are you sure you want to marry him?” Kyoya asked quietly after Mr Shido was escorted out after the dinner to formalize the engagement.

“No, I do not want to marry that man, but I have no choice.” She sighed. “Oh well, I always knew that I would be married for politics and not love.”

“For the good of the family.” Kyoya knew that there was no going against the will of their Father.

“Yes, for the good of the family.” She hugged her little brother before heading back up to her own room to cry.

Kyoya pretended not to notice, to keep their father from noticing.

That had been two months ago, and now he was watching Fuyumi be walked down the aisle in a traditional, all white kimono.

Her face was drawn, her smile forced, but otherwise she was as relaxed, as happy, as she could be and for that Kyoya was glad. There were worse fates than being married for politics, and fighting against fate would only make her life worse.

Then he caught Kyoya's eye, the brunet standing alone off to one side, looking at the wedding couple sadly. That alone was not strange, however the fact that Kyoya found him familiar was.

He had never met this boy before, of that Kyoya was certain. And yet he could not place the boy, nor could he recall his name.

Once the hand-fasting; not tradition, but his sister had insisted and Mr Shido had consented to the addition; had been completed and the priest had pronounced them man and wife, Fuyumi left to change into a red and gold kimono; she was leaving her purity behind and accepting the colors that her husband and his family; if he had any; would shower upon her.

The ceremony itself was a blend of Shinto and Western, of tradition and the modern. Very fitting for both the Ootori family and Shido's aspirations; if the man could be taken at face value that was.

“Hello.” He turned to see that the brunet; who was very cute now that he saw him up close; had approached Kyoya.

“Hello.” Kyoya looked at him almost impatiently.

“You're Kyoya Ootori, yes?”

“I am.”

“My name is Goro Akechi. May I speak to you in private?”

Ah, so that was where Kyoya had seen him before, on television. Something in regards to this ridiculous Phantom Thief craze.

“Of course.” Smiling, he led the way to a small room that was not being used by the wedding party, but was available for them to use nonetheless.

“You have every right to be worried about your sister. I could see it in your eyes while you watched her say her vows. Shido is a very frightening man.”

“You speak as though you know him well.”

“You could say that I do. Or rather, that my mother knew him well.”

“He is your father.”

“Indeed, however he does not know that the fling resulted in a child. I am merely his assistant, from his point of view.”

“You are illegitimate.” There was no judgement in Kyoya's voice. “My best friend is as well, and yet he is being groomed to take over his fathers company.”

“He is very fortunate then.” Akechi sighed then composed himself. “What I wanted to say was that I am going to do all I can to keep Fuyumi-san safe. She is now my step-mother, after all.”

“Was that the reason you asked to speak privately?”

“Hah, well, I do not want Shido to know who I am just yet but... no. I wanted to talk with you alone because I liked the way you kept looking over at me.”

Kyoya swallowed hard. “Does that mean that you were looking back?”

“Yes, it does.” A hand was placed softly onto Kyoya's shoulder. “Is this okay?”

“I am the third son, not much is expected of me. I will not inherit the company, children are expected, but not required of me.” Kyoya's hands descended onto a trim waist to pull the young detective; who, despite being a year older than he was, was now his nephew by marriage; flush against his own body.

The hand on his shoulder moved upwards, to cup the back of his neck as lips met in a soft, experimental kiss.

“How long before you are missed?”

“My father will either not notice my absence at all, or I am already missed.” Kyoya kissed him again. “If the latter is the case, I can simply say that I was working on forming a new connection to my sisters husband through his young assistant. He does not know I like boys so nothing will be suspected.”

“As long as we keep our voices low.” This time the kiss wasn't nearly so tame, and tongues met to duel.

“Yes.” Kyoya smiled, the first true, unguarded smile he's allowed to touch his lips that day. “As long as we keep our voices down.”

“Fuck me.” The whispered words sent shivers through Kyoya. “Fuck me hard, uncle.”

“Have you been intimate with a man before?”

“Yes.” A nod. “With the man I suspect is the leader of the Phantom Thieves.”

“You believe they are real?”

A shrug. “I believe that there are a group of individuals behind the calling cards, though I have yet to deduce how they changed the hearts of the victims. Perhaps they did not, they merely posted the calling cards for another.”

“Ah.” Kyoya went to nip at his neck; such trivial details did not concern him. Unless they went after his father, or Tamaki's father.

“I... ah! I must confess to being envious. Had I been born legitimate, I too may be attending Ouran.” He laughed. “The prep school I am attending is still prestigious though.”

No more words were spoken after that, as Kyoya moved to unbutton Akechi's shirt, and Akechi worked on Kyoya's. The door was not locked, though a chair was braced under the handle, and the chances of being caught sped two pulses.

Again and again, lips met, sometimes softly, sometimes passionately. Hands roamed everywhere and boxers were pushed down alongside pants; belts clinked as the buckles hit the floor.

Kyoya's hands spread and lifted willing legs, wrapping them around his hips to stumble the few steps to the couch.

“Ah! Lube!” Akechi gasped out, breaking the silence as he was dropped inelegantly onto the leather cushions.

“Wallet?”

A nod, and a frantic scramble back to the discarded pants, to find the other boys wallet and pull out the stashed packets of lube and a condom.

He left the cash untouched but did note how little the boy had on him, filling it away for later.

Akechi's breath hitched and caught as the sound of tearing foil filled the room, and then fingers were probing his southern opening.

“You're soft.”

“I'm well used.” A flicker of something that might have been shame flew through his eyes for a second, there and gone again.

“This Phantom boy?”

“I never said he was a boy but actually he is around your age. A year younger than me.” Akechi carefully avoided saying too much.

“Wait, you're older than I am?” Kyoya was surprised.

“I am in my third year, and just turned seventeen. I know that you are only in your second year at Ouran.”

“You are well informed.” So, his new nephew was older than he was. Interesting. He filed that though away as well as he slid two fingers into the brunet at once.

“Oh!” The moan was soft, low, but drawn out, getting higher as the fingers found his sweet spot.

Kyoya swallowed hard, more turned on than he had thought he would be. He liked girls, but he also had a secret interest in boys too, and often wondered what it would be like to engage in anal intercourse with one.

Now he was about to find out. He slipped in a third finger, stretching Akechi thoroughly, then removed his hand. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Legs wrapped around his waist once more, and he almost messed up getting the condom on.

“Shit.”

“It's okay. It's smooth, and I can't get pregnant. This is only to prevent spreading anything.”

More lube, and Kyoya found himself growing impatient as he lined himself up.

One push, a pop, and then Akechi's warm, tight channel was pulling him in, sucking him down deep. “Oh...”

“Is this your first time?” Hands soothed down his back, finger tips brushing his spine.

“Yeah.” He winced at the informal word usage.

“Go slow. Take your time. Find your rhythm. No ones come looking for you yet.”

Kyoya nodded, not trusting himself to speak and not say anything else idiotic. He must be spending too much time around Tamaki Suoh if he was saying 'yeah'.

His hips moved almost on their own, and he did not worry about being good. Short, smooth thrusts, that changed the angle slightly each go until he found that sweet spot again with his tip.

This time the hands ran down his back with just a hint of manicured nail; and a slick trail of precum was left on his stomach by a hot cock with each thrust.

Slowly his pace sped, the nails on his back pressed harder, and the trails of precum thickened. Soft pants and the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room.

“I'm... I'm close... Kyoya...!”

Kyoya reached down between them and grabbed Akechi's cock, stroking it in time with his hips, once, twice, three times.

“Ah!” Akechi cried out softly as he came, and the feeling of being covered in hot cum drove Kyoya over the edge and he thrust in deeply, filling the condom with his seed.

“I need a shower now.” Sweat soaked hair was pushed out of Akechi's eyes as he stole one last kiss.

“I agree.” Kyoya sighed as he reached for his pants, intending to reapply his cologne from the sample sized tube he kept in his wallet after dashing to the bathroom to clean up.

They dressed in silence. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Kyoya looked over at him in surprise.

“For being gentle and sweet.” He would not meet Kyoya's eyes.

“Here.” He held out a few bills.

“What? I am not... You don't have to pay me for the sex.”

“I am not. I'm giving you a gift as your new uncle. I saw that you didn't have much in your wallet.”

“Thanks.” Akechi's cheeks pinked as he accepted the gift.

When they returned to the reception a few minutes later, freshened up as best they could in the mens room, no one had even noticed they'd been gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I only did quick research on Shinto wedding celebrations; Fuyumi's kimono's are the only part of the wedding that are traditional for a Shinto wedding though. Aside from the hand-fasting; which I just like, though I don't know off hand which cultures that is linked to; the ceremony is primarily Western.


End file.
